


I Just Tripped

by CapsOff2



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Family, Hair Dyeing, Injured Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, POV Alternating, POV Darry Curtis, POV Ponyboy Curtis, Socs Suck, Swearing, The Greasers Aren't Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsOff2/pseuds/CapsOff2
Summary: The Socs jump Pony, beat him, and cut his hair and the gang...well, the gang is not happy.





	I Just Tripped

Pony’s POV

I walked up to my house with my hands in my pockets and my head down, continuing the walk as long as possible. I knew I was eventually going to have to go inside and face the gang but really, I didn’t want to. I sighed. _ Might as well get it over with. _ I walked up the front steps, the floorboards creaking underneath my feet, and stopped at the door. _ Maybe if I make a run for it, I can get to my room. _ With a deep breath, I yanked open the front door and pulled it behind me, my feet already running in the direction of the stairs. I heard someone jump up and before I knew it I was on the ground, pinned under something heavy.

“Where you goin’ in such a rush kid?” I groaned. _ Ugh great, Steve. _He got off me and I got to my feet, brushing my pants off. “Ah quit being so dramatic,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. Then his eyes stopped and fixed on me. “Jeez kid, what happened to you?” he asked, tone dropping a bit. In the living room I knew the other guys were listening. I started to make a break for the stairs, but Steve grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. “Not so fast kid.”

I sighed. He frogmarched me back to the living room before letting me go, and I sank into the only seat available. Across from me Dally was sitting on the worn old couch with Johnny and Soda. Two-Bit was lying on his back on the chair by the window, with his legs draped over the top. He looked at me curiously before doing a quick, yet graceful roll off the chair. He got to his feet and sat down facing me. “Lordy kid, what happened to you?,” he joked, but I could see in his eyes that he was actually curious.

“Oh, nothing. I just….tripped. Yeah, I tripped over the sidewalk,” I stated, lying quickly.

Well that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one,” Dally said with a smirk. “So, honestly kid, what did happen to ya?” _ Oh great, I’m caught in my lie. Now what? Just keep cool Pone, you’ll think of something. _ As I opened my mouth to speak, I heard the door open and I turned my head to look at it.

“I’m home.” I froze a bit, my heart dropping slightly. _ Great. Just great. Of all the times Darry could’ve picked to get home, he picked this one. _

“We’re in the living room,” Soda called out, and I mentally cursed. You could tell that something was up just by the tone of Soda’s voice. I heard Darry’s slow heavy footsteps, and a few moments later he appeared in the doorway.

“So. What’s everyone so quiet abou--,” he started, but he cut himself off as caught sight of me. “Christ Pony, what the heck happened to you!?” he demanded. When I was quiet, he seemed to get more agitated. “Ponyboy Curtis, again I will ask you, what the heck happened!!?”

“Kid says he tripped over the sidewalk, but that’s obviously a lie,” Dally interjected. While Darry kept yelling at me to tell him what happened and Soda was looking like he wanted to say something, I finally snapped.

“Just shut up Darry!” I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. Everyone froze, I had never really spoken to Darry like that. “You want to know what happened?” I yelled. “Well fine! While I was walking home from school I got jumped by Marshall and a few of his guys. One of ‘em slugged me in the face until I was down, and then, well they just got up and left,” I finished with my head down low. _ I mean that’s not all that happened, but I ain’t tellin’ them about that. _ Everything was still deathly silent, so I picked up my head and looked at the gang’s reactions. Steve didn’t really seem to care, and Two-Bit was just staring up at the ceiling, smile gone. Johnny had gone a bit pale like he always did when someone got jumped, and Soda looked like was about to cry. Darry had a look of shock and dare I say it, guilt, on his face and Dally looked a bit ticked off.

“Did they get your head?” I blinked slowly, processing the question.

“What?”

“I said, did they get your head?” Darry repeated. When I looked confused he said, “Is that why you’ve got your hood up? Did they cut your head?” _ Oh great. _

“Uhhh, no Dar, they didn’t,” I replied a bit shakily. He didn’t seem to believe me though.

“Take the hood off.”

“What?”

“I said, take the hood off,” he repeated. I eyed him nervously, but didn’t move to take it down. “Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you take that hood off or I will make you!” I shook my head and looked down, but before I knew it I felt my hood move off of my head. As I watched Two-Bit bound back to the chair, my hood fell completely off my head. There was a slight gasping noise, I think it came from Johnny or Soda. I looked down in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. I knew what they saw: my hair, which had finally gone back to it’s normal shade of reddish brown, was bleached blond like Dally’s, so light that it was almost white, and it had been cut. The grease had been washed out and my hair had been combed into a very Socy haircut. I looked up and was a bit surprised by the huge change in reactions. Almost everyone looked ticked off: everyone knew that a greaser was defined first by his hair. Dally though, looked downright furious.

“You said these were Marshall’s boys, Pony?” he ground out between his clenched teeth.

“Dally no,” I said, looking him in the eyes for a second before dropping my gaze. 

“And why the hell not, hmm?!!”

“Because it’s just hair Dal!,” I yelled. He got a deathly calm look on his face, and I got really nervous.

“Just hair?,” he whispered. Then his tone began to grow louder. “Just hair?! Just hair!!” He was yelling at this point. 

“All right, calm down Dally,” Darry said, fixing him in a cold stare. Dally snapped to look at him.

“No Darry, I will not f****** calm down. How can you be so calm anyways, your brother just got jumped!” he yelled. Darry frowns at him.

“There’s no point in getting so worked up. We can’t do anything right now, anyway.” Darry states calmly. Though his posture is relaxed, nonthreatening, you can see in his eyes that he’s daring Dally to argue with him. Dally opens his mouth, an indignant expression on his face, then shuts it again. He slouches back into his chair, glaring something fierce.

“Fine,” he huffs out, and he resembles an annoyed child so much that Two-Bit has to stifle a laugh. Then Darry turns to me.

“Pone, why don’t you go take a shower? It won’t help with the length, but you can start to work the dye out,” he says in a calm tone.

_ Yes! Thank you Darry, for giving me a way out! _ “Sure.” I mount the stairs, before going into the bathroom.

**Darry’s POV**

Once I hear the shower turn on, I turn back to the guys. They still look rather ticked off. 

“So,” I start.

“Anyone have any ideas for revenge?”


End file.
